Watashi wa ZOMBIE Desu Ka
by kurohippopotamus
Summary: (CHAPTER 2 UDPATED!) Berkat Alfred, Arthur yang berencana membunuhnya kehilangan sebagian kekuatannya dan membuatnya harus tinggal bersama targetnya. Apakah ia bisa diterima oleh Matthew yang ternyata membenci devil? MULTICHAPTER FIC, M RATED FIC, WARNING INSIDE.
1. Welcome Back To This Absurd World, Man

_11.58 PM..._

"Akhirnya..."

Dapat terdengar gumaman yang begitu pelan meluncur dari mulut sang pemuda pirang yang mengenakan kacamata itu. Peluh membasahi kedua pelipisnya namun hal tersebut tak dapat menyembunyikan ekspresi bahagia yang tampak di wajahnya.

"Kesesese~ Kau akan bertemu dengan kakakmu kan?"

Pemuda berkacamata itu sedikit terkejut begitu sebuah tangan memeluk lehernya sebelum ia menengok ke arah sampingnya dan menemukan seorang pemuda bersurai putih keperakan yang merangkulnya, ia merasakan sentuhan khas tekstil dari pita bendera Jerman yang terikat di lehernya—

—Uhm, jangan lupa kalau kedua ujung pita tersebut koyak tanpa alasan...

"Ja-jangan membuatku kaget, Gil!" seru pemuda berkacamata itu ketus sambil memandang pemuda yang dipanggil 'Gil' itu dengan pandangan sebal.

_Beach piece_, memangnya ada orang yang tak kesal ketika ia dirangkul tiba-tiba sehingga membuatnya kaget?

"Kalau ia melihatmu begini, bisa-bisa kau dihantamnya nanti!" lanjutnya sambil berkacak pinggang, dan entah mengapa sang pemuda bersurai putih ini berpikir bahwa pemuda _honey blonde_ di depannya terlihat sangat **UGH**imut**UGH**.

_Dasar..._

"Oke, oke... Aku minta maaf..." ujar pemuda berambut putih itu, kedua mata merahnya itu menutup bersamaan dengan saat dirinya menggesekkan ujung hidungnya dengan ujung hidung pemuda berkacamata itu, seakan dirinya meminta maaf kepadanya.

"Baiklah, ngomong-ngomong apa Kiku sudah menyiapkannya belum ya?" tanya pemuda berkacamata itu, kedua manik violetnya tampak berbinar-binar saat menatap pemuda berambut putih itu yang belakangan ini diketahui sebagai kekasihnya.

"Sepertinya sudah, ayo kita ke sana!" jawabnya sambil menggandeng tangan kekasihnya lalu berjalan menuju sebuah ruangan dengan pintu bernuansa hitam pekat. Dengan pandangan mantap, pemuda _blonde_ itu menggenggam gagang pintu itu dan membukanya.

Ketika mereka masuk, hal yang pertama kali dilihat adalah seorang pemuda—atau mungkin hantu—dengan rambut hitam bak arang tengah berjongkok di samping seorang pemuda _brownish blonde_—yang tengah tertidur teramat pulas berhubung pemuda itu telah menutup usianya—di atas sebuah lingkaran _pentagram_ besar.

"Ah, Matthew-_san_, Gilbert-_san_..." ujar pemuda bersurai hitam pekat itu, "Syukurlah kalian sudah datang..." lanjutnya sambil mendekati kedua pemuda—yang dipanggil 'Matthew-_san_' dan 'Gilbert-_san_' itu—yang kini berdiri di sisi lingkaran _pentagram_ tersebut.

"...Kak Al..." gumam Matthew pelan, senyuman tulus dapat terlihat dari wajahnya saat berjongkok sembari mengelus lembut kepala sang pemuda dengan warna rambut yang sama dengannya.

"Kupikir kau harus berhati-hati saat menyentuhnya..." ujar Gilbert sambil mengusap pundak sang kekasih yang menghela napas lega.

"Aku tahu," timpal Matthew sambil menengok ke arah sampingnya, "ia cukup rapuh untuk ukuran mayat berusia setahun setengah. Lihat saja, kulitnya lebih pucat darimu..."

"_Ano_, Matthew-_san_... Apa upacaranya mau dimulai sekarang?" tanya Kiku mengalihkan perhatiannya—

—padahal hati kecilnya memaksa dirinya untuk segera mendokumentasikan adegan romantis itu.

Aih, dasar _half-youkai_ pecinta pasangan _homo_...

"Hm! Ayo kita mulai sekarang..." jawab Matthew seraya mengangguk mantap sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Kiku yang segera menyalakan lilin yang diletakkan di setiap sudut lingkaran _pentagram_ tersebut sampai-sampai ruangan tersebut hanya diterangi dengan sinar-sinar lilin saking terangnya.

Setelah melakukan persiapan, mereka segera melakukan pembangkitan dari yang sudah mati. Mulut sang pemuda bersurai pirang itu terus mengucapkan mantra-mantra yang dipastikan mampu menghidupkan kembali sang kakak. Lingkaran _pentagram_ itu mulai memancarkan sinar yang menyelimuti mayat tersebut, pertanda mantra-mantra tersebut bekerja dengan baik.

"Menghindar dari sini," bisik Matthew pelan, "aku mohon."

Gilbert dan Kiku saling berpandangan mata sebelum akhirnya mereka menganggukkan kepalanya dan meninggalkan sang _necromancer_ yang siap menghidupkan kembali mayat kakaknya.

"..._I resurrecting you_!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Watashi Wa ZOMBIE, Desu Ka?!**

**Chapter 1 : Welcome Back To This Absurd World, Man..**

**Axis Powers Hetalia © Hidekazu Himaruya**

**Kore Wa Zombie Desu Ka? © Shinichi Kimura**

**Warning : AU (tak diberi keterangan disebabkan ras karakter yang **_**absurd)**_**, mungkin ada unsur per-OOC-an, **_**genre**_** campur aduk (**_**fantasy-humor-supernatural**_**-**_**friendship**_**), **_**shounen-ai hints **_**(**_**established **_**PruCan), **_**human name used,**_** alur yang agak cepat, dan lain-lain.**

**Rate : M (**_**lime, hard words, dirty jokes, and some bloody scenes**_**)**

**Notes : **

**-****Author tak pernah mengharapkan hal-hal finansial dalam membuat fic ini dan hanya menyalurkan kesenangan belaka.**

**-Diharapkan untuk selalu menjaga dan memeriksakan kejiwaan (serta kotak tertawa) anda setiap/sesudah membaca fic ini.**

**-Jika anda tidak menyukai (bahkan membenci) alur/**_**pairing**_**/lain sebagainya yang bersangkutan dengan fic ini, diharap untuk segera meninggalkan fic ini, terima kasih.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_07.12 AM..._

_KRIIIIIIIIIIIIINGG! KRIIIIIIIING!_

"...Hoaaeeemm.. Sekarang jam bera—WHOAAAA~!"

_GUBRAAAAAK!_

Dan pagi yang begitu cerah nan indah ini harus disambut dengan suatu peristiwa di mana seorang _zombie_ terjatuh dari tempat tidurnya.

_SEORANG ZOMBIE TERJATUH DARI TEMPAT TIDURNYA_. Titik.

Terlihat jelas sang _zombie_ berupa seorang pemuda bermanik biru laut mengusapi pantatnya yang baru saja mencium lantai keramik kamarnya.

Hei, seorang _zombie_ setidaknya dapat merasakan sakit, apalagi ketika pantatnya menyentuh lantai!

"Uuh, sakit sekali..." keluhnya seraya mengusap pantatnya saat ia membalikkan tubuhnya untuk mematikan alarm yang terpasang di meja samping tempat tidurnya.

Sebetulnya, ia masih berpikir bagaimana bisa dirinya berada di sebuah kamar yang begitu **HEM**nyaman**HEM** untuk ditempati. Entah siapa yang berani memindahkan dirinya, hal itu masih menjadi sebuah misteri yang terus meluap-luap di otaknya.

Dan kini ia membulatkan kedua manik _sapphire_nya sembari membuka mulut selebar-lebarnya saat melihat kalender yang tertampang jelas di dindingnya.

_JANUARY 2014_.

_Fuck_.

_...BERAPA LAMA IA TERTIDUR_.._?!_

Karena penasaran, ia memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamarnya. Baru saja pintu kamarnya terbuka, secara tiba-tiba seorang pemuda bersurai putih dan mengenakan pita bendera Jerman di lehernya berlari menghampirinya dan menubruknya hingga terjatuh.

Bagaikan peribahasa _sudah terjatuh tertimpa tangga_, sudah terjatuh dari lantai malah ditabrak orang hingga terjatuh lagi ke lantai.

Uh, _bad luck_...

"Kumohon, selamatkan aku!" seru pemuda berambut putih itu sambil mencengkram kerah piyamanya yang memandangnya dengan pandangan kau-itu-siapa-sih.

"Ayo, Gil! Kau harus mandi sekarang! Kita mandi bersama-sa—WHUAAAA~!"

_BYUUUUURRR!_

_EPIC_.

Sudah terjatuh dari ranjang, ditabrak orang hingga terjatuh lagi, dan sekarang dirinya justru mendapat siraman air hangat gratis.

Entah kapan Dewi Fortuna _keparat_ itu akan berpihak padanya.

"Aduh, jadi basah deh lantainya..."

Samar-samar pemuda _brownish blonde_ itu mendengar suara keluhan yang terdengar cukup pelan—ia sendiri bersumpah bahwa suara tersebut sama pelannya dengan bisikan ghaib dari dunia sana—dari lorong menuju kamarnya.

"Gil, kau tidak—Lho Kak Al, sudah bangun?"

Pemuda bermanik biru itu mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali saat melihat seorang pemuda bersurai pirang—dengan sehelai rambut yang mengeriting di ujungnya—memasuki kamarnya dengan tergopoh-gopoh sambil menggotong sebuah ember. Ia berusaha mengingat orang tersebut yang memanggilnya 'Kak Al', dan kemudian...

"...Mattie?" tanya pemuda bermanik biru itu pelan seraya menunjuk orang yang pertama kali menyapanya dengan begitu halus.

Sekaligus berharap orang tersebut mengubah paginya yang kacau menjadi pagi yang menyenangkan...

"A-aku minta maaf!" seru Matthew sambil bersujud sembah beberapa kali di depannya, "Ta-tadi aku terpeleset dan aku tidak tahu kalau ada kau di depanku! Sekali lagi aku minta maaf~!" lanjutnya sambil terus bersembah sujud di depan kakaknya yang berusaha menyadarkannya kalau ia tidak apa-apa.

Cih, ia tak tahu apa kalau adiknya sangat takut kehilangannya untuk yang kedua kalinya..?!

"Meow~ Kau ini benar-benar ceroboh, Mattie..."

Perlahan sang _zombie_ mengarahkan kedua matanya ke arah bawahnya dan mendapati seekor kucing putih dengan pita bendera Jerman terpasang di lehernya, duduk di pangkuannya.

"Apa? Kenapa kau menatapku dengan tatapan yang tidak _awesome_ seperti itu...?" tanya kucing putih itu ketus sambil menatap kedua manik biru laut itu dengan tatapan yang tak kalah ketusnya itu.

_SIAPA GERANGAN KUCING ITU...?!_

"Nggg Mattie..." ujarnya pelan sambil menunjuk kucing putih yang ada di pelukannya, "Siapa kucing ini?"

"Oh, dia..." timpal Matthew, "Namanya Gilbert, dia kekasihku dan sekarang ia berubah menjadi—"

_BRUUUUUKKKKK!_

Dan sang kakak keburu pingsan sebelum selesai mendengarkan jawaban adiknya.

"...KAK AAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLL!"

"...Heeeh~?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"—Sekali lagi, maaf ya..." ucap Gilbert—yang telah kembali ke bentuk asalnya—yang menyeruput secangkir kopi susu hangatnya sembari melirik sang _zombie_—yang masih berbalut piyama biru bermotif bintang-bintang—yang menyeruput secangkir kopi dengan ekspresi yang teramat kusut, "Jadi kau Alfred Foster Jones, kakak Mattie...?"

"Begitulah," jawab Alfred, sang _zombie_ yang meletakkan cangkir yang terisi setengahnya di atas meja, "...DAN SEJAK KAPAN KAU BERPACARAN DENGAN ADIKKU...?!"

_Achievement unlocked, made a zombie got angry._

_Good job, Gilbert..._

"...Setahun setengah yang lalu." jawab Gilbert datar sambil menengok ke arah sang **EHEM**calon**EHEM** kakak iparnya yang kini memandangnya dengan tatapan aku-akan-membunuhmu-nanti-keparat.

Maklumi ia yang sudah setahun setengah berada di alam baka sehingga tak mengetahui status adiknya saat itu..

"Maaf, aku tidak memberitahumu soal itu." ujar Matthew seraya duduk di seberang sang kakak dan kekasihnya, "Tapi, selama menjadi kekasihku dia selalu bertingkah baik padaku kok..."

"Oh ya? Apa dia tidak merebut keperawananmu?" tanya Alfred sambil menunjuk Gilbert yang meresponnya dengan ekspresi terkejut dengan ibu jarinya.

"Kalau ia merebut keperawananku, mungkin aku tak akan bisa menghidupkanmu lagi..." jawab Matthew sambil tertawa geli, "Soalnya, _necromancer_ sepertiku hanya bisa menggunakan kekuatannya kalau ia masih perawan..."

"Syukurlah kalau begitu..." timpal Alfred yang menghela napas seraya bertopang dagu dengan salah satu tangannya, "Kupikir ia sudah merebut keperawananmu. Habis wajahnya benar-benar wajah mesum sih..."

_Pik._

Dan Gilbert _mencak-mencak_ di dalam pikirannya.

"_Sumimasen_, maaf mengganggu waktu sarapan kalian..."

Sesaat kemudian datanglah seorang pemuda bersurai hitam datang menghampiri mereka lalu duduk di samping Matthew.

"Ngomong-ngomong," ujar Alfred sambil menunjuk pemuda yang duduk di seberangnya, "siapa dia?"

"Dia Kiku, teman kita. Dia salah satu orang yang membantu adikmu menghidupkanmu kembali." jawab Gilbert sambil menyeruput kopi susunya, sementara itu Alfred hanya bisa mengucapkan huruf 'O' yang panjang.

"_Yoroshiku_, Alfred_-san_. Senang bertemu denganmu." ucap Kiku sopan sambil menundukkan kepalanya, "Semoga anda betah berada di sini.."

"A-ahaha... Baiklah..." timpal Alfred sedikit gugup seraya memberi isyarat dengan telapak tangannya kepada Kiku yang berada di depannya.

_Woof!_

"Oh, tunggu sebentar. Sepertinya Pochi_-kun_ ingin sarapan..." ujar Kiku sambil menengok ke arah pintu dan beranjak bangun menuju ke luar ruangan. Sayangnya, kepergiannya itu diiringi dengan tatapan tak percaya dari Alfred yang membuka mulutnya selebar mungkin.

_...MANA BAYANGANNYA...?!_

"I-i-i-itu..." gumam Alfred pelan seraya menunjuk Kiku yang telah pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Matthew yang beranjak bangun dari tempat duduknya seraya menengok ke arah sang kakak yang mulai pucat pasi.

"Ba-ba-bayangannya..." jawab Alfred terbata-bata seraya menunjuk pintu yang terbuka—dengan maksud menunjuk Kiku yang kini menghilang entah ke mana.

"Oh iya, Kiku itu _half-youkai_. Dengan kata lain, dia itu setengah hantu dan itulah alasan kenapa bayangannya—"

_GUBRAAAAAAAAK!_

Dan Alfred pun pingsan kembali sebelum Gilbert menyelesaikan ucapannya.

Sementara itu dari sisi Kiku yang tengah memberi makan Pochi—seekor _Shiba Inu_ putih—di halaman rumah dapat terdengar pekikan Matthew yang memanggil Alfred yang lagi-lagi pingsan untuk kedua kalinya.

"Kau dengar itu, Pochi_-kun_?" tanya Kiku—yang berjongkok di samping anjingnya—seraya mengelus bulu-bulu halus putih kecokelatan sang anjing yang hanya menyalak sebagai respon atas pertanyaan sang majikannya.

Kiku, seandainya kau tahu bahwa _zombie_ itu pingsan kembali karena _shock_ mengetahui bahwa dirimu adalah _half-youkai_...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Alfred_-san_..."

Sang _zombie_—yang baru tersadar kembali—mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar biru muda bercampur dengan gumpalan putih itu ke arah Kiku yang kini duduk di sampingnya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Kiku seraya menyeruput teh hijaunya saat menengok ke arah Alfred yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Mulai lebih baik..." jawab Alfred sambil memandang langit, "Ternyata... Dunia ini jauh lebih aneh dibandingkan diriku ya.."

"Memang begitu kenyataannya..." ujar Kiku sembari menghela napasnya, "Aku juga berpikir begitu , tapi bagaimana pun juga kita harus bertahan hidup di antara keanehan di dunia ini.." lanjutnya tenang, sedangkan Alfred hanya mengiyakan ucapannya di dalam hati seakan dirinya terkagum-kagum dengan ucapan sang _half-youkai_ itu yang bagaikan sang pujangga.

Padahal sih... Tidak mengerti sama sekali..

_Idiot..._

Sebenarnya ia tahu, dunia yang ia tinggali sekarang berbeda jauh dengan dunia yang pernah ia tinggalkan untuk selamanya. Namun apa dikata, ia harus berjuang, bertahan dengan segala keanehan pada dunianya—

—sekaligus mempercayai takdirnya sebagai seorang _zombie_.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau tahu tujuan adikku membangkitkanku?" tanya Alfred seraya menempelkan telunjuknya di bibir bagian bawahnya.

"Sayangnya kami, terutama adikmu merahasiakan tujuannya." jawab Kiku sambil menatap langit biru itu, membuat Alfred mengerucutkan bibirnya saat mendengar jawabannya.

"Uuuuh! Padahal kan aku penasaran!" gerutunya seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya saat menerawang langit biru sana.

"...Tapi, kalau dipikir-pikir ada benarnya juga..."

Entah apa sang _zombie_ idiot itu tidak peka sama sekali atau tengah terpaku akan keindahan langit, sepasang mata hijau menyala mengintainya dari balik semak-semak yang tumbuh di pekarangan rumah itu. Sesaat kemudian, muncullah seringaian dari sang pemilik mata tersebut.

"Nyehehe... Bersiaplah, nanti malam aku akan menjadi tamu istimewamu..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_07.28 PM..._

"TERIMA KASIH ATAS HIDANGANNYA~!"

Mari kita dengarkan seruan—atau mungkin teriakan—dari seorang Alfred Foster Jones dan Gilbert Beilscmidt saat mereka menyelesaikan makan malam mereka.

Sekaligus membuat Matthew dan Kiku membulatkan kedua matanya saat mendapati nafsu makan kedua teman mereka yang kelewat besar itu yang ditandai dengan dua tumpuk piring di samping mereka.

Okelah, untuk _zombie_ seukuran Alfred memang wajar memiliki nafsu makan yang begitu besar berhubung _zombie_ biasanya terkenal mempunyai hasrat yang begitu besar.

Tetapi, untuk seorang siluman kucing seperti Gilbert? Hanya ada dua kesimpulan untuknya.

Pertama, mungkin ia kelaparan.

Kedua, bisa jadi ia menyukai masakan Matthew.

"Na-na-nafsu makan kalian besar sekali..." komentar Kiku—dengan tubuh yang bergetar begitu hebatnya—pelan saat melihat dua tumpuk piring yang digunakan mereka.

"Waah, ternyata masakanmu sama enaknya seperti yang dulu!" puji Alfred riang seraya bertepuk tangan di depan Matthew yang hanya meresponnya dengan senyuman kecut.

"Te-terima kasih atas pujiannya..." ujar Matthew seraya menghapus air mata harunya—

—sekaligus meratapi nafsu makan sang kakak yang besarnya luar biasa itu.

"Aku mengantuk~ Rasanya aku ingin tidur sekarang~" ujar Gilbert seraya merebahkan dirinya di samping Alfred yang memandanginya dengan tatapan ingin segera tidur.

"Aku juga~" timpal Alfred sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya di atas kedua tangannya yang dilipat.

"Kalau kalian ingin tidur, silakan saja." kata Matthew sambil membawa tumpukan piring sang kakak, "Biar aku dan Kiku yang merapikannya."

"Baiklah, selamat malam semuanya~" ucap Alfred dengan nada sedikit mengantuk seraya bangkut dari tempatnya lalu meninggalkan ruang makan diiringi dengan ucapan "Selamat malam juga~" dari teman-temannya.

"...Hhh.." gumam Alfred seraya mengusap tenguknya, "Jadi... di rumah ini banyak penghuni yang sama anehnya dariku ya..."

Di perjalanan menuju kamarnya, ia menemukan sepasang cahaya hijau tengah mengintainya dari semak-semak, membuatnya mengerenyitkan kedua alisnya.

"...Siapa itu?" gumamnya, kedua kaki jenjangnya membawanya pergi menuju semak-semak yang konon menjadi tempat persembunyian sang pemilik mata hijau menyala itu.

"...Kena kau..."

_SREEEEETTT!_

Nihil.

Alfred hanya dapat mengerjapkan kedua matanya berulang kali saat mendapati bahwa tak ada yang nekat mengintipinya dari semak-semak itu.

"...Aneh.." gumamnya sebelum berbalik dan mengangkat kedua bahunya lalu meninggalkan semak itu dan melanjutkan perjalanan menuju kamarnya.

"Mencariku, Jones..?"

Kedua daun telinga sang _zombie_ bereaksi keras dengan ucapan itu, sementara itu sang pemilik daun telinga itu langsung merespon gerak refleksnya dengan menengok ke arah belakangnya dan...

...tidak menemukan apapun kecuali hamparan lantai lorong yang dijejakinya.

_Demi Tuhan, ini tidak lucu sama sekali..._ Demikian isi pikiran seorang Alfred Foster Jones yang langsung mengacuhkan ucapan misterius itu dan berbalik arah menuju kamarnya—

—sebelum langkahnya dihentikan dengan pemandangan seorang _devil_ serba merah—kecuali kulitnya yang begitu putih layaknya mutiara dan kedua manik hijaunya yang begitu kontras dengan surai merahnya—yang membawa sebuah _trident_ yang setinggi dengannya.

Oh ya, jangan lupakan sepasang bulu alis yang menyerupai bekas lindasan ban mobil yang terlihat jelas di wajahnya.

"Kau takut, huh?" tanya _devil_ itu sambil menyeringai di depan Alfred yang meneguk ludahnya sendiri, "Seorang _zombie_ seharusnya tidak takut pada apapun, bukan?"

Hati Alfred serasa tertusuk dengan ucapan sarkasme itu, akan tetapi dirinya membenarkan ucapan sang makhluk laknat yang seenaknya menghalangi dirinya untuk pergi ke kamarnya.

_Zombie_ seperti dirinya memang tak perlu takut terhadap apapun...

"Siapa kau..?" tanya Alfred tegas sambil menatap tajam sang setan serba merah yang membalas tatapan itu dengan tatapan penuh seduktif.

"Ow... Ternyata kau cukup berani juga padaku..." ujar setan serba merah itu, seringaian itu tak kunjung lepas dari kedua bibirnya.

"Sekali lagi, siapa kau sebenarnya..?!" tanya Alfred yang meninggikan nada suaranya.

"Ah, maaf. Aku lupa memperkenalkan diri padamu..." jawab setan merah tersebut, "Namaku Arthur, dan hari ini kau akan kembali meninggalkan dunia aneh ini..." lanjutnya sambil mengacungkan ujung _trident_ miliknya ke arah Alfred yang langsung menghindar.

"A-apa maksudmu...?!" tanya Alfred sedikit terkejut.

"Kau akan kubunuh pada hari ini, di tempat ini juga..." jawab Arthur sambil terus mengarahkan ujung _trident_nya di depan leher Alfred yang terus berjalan mundur, "Bagaimana, apa kau masih takut pa—"

Dengan cepat Alfred meraih _trident_ itu dan merampasnya dari genggaman Arthur yang sedikit terkejut dengan perangai korbannya yang kini menggenggam senjatanya itu begitu kuat sampai-sampai _trident_ itu patah menjadi dua.

"Kau..."

"Apa? Masih menganggapku penakut? Hmph, maaf. Sepertinya kau salah karena kata 'takut' itu tak pernah ada di dalam kamusku.."

Geram melihat perbuatan Alfred yang menantangnya, membuat Arthur segera berlari seraya mengarahkan tinjunya ke arah pemuda bermanik biru yang langsung menyingkir ke arah belakangnya.

"Ckckckck, kau itu tak tahu kekuatan _zombie_ ya...?" ucap Alfred yang menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya seraya berdecak heran di depan Arthur yang membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Kau... HARUS MATI SEKARANG JU—"

"Woi, Al! Mattie memanggilmu untuk—WAAAAAAH~!"

_GEDEBUKK!_

Hening.

Perlahan Alfred membuka kedua kelopak matanya, dalam hati ia bersyukur bahwa dirinya masih diberikan kesempatan untuk tetap hidup oleh Tuhan yang Maha Esa. Ia benar-benar tak menyangka bahwa hari pertamanya ini membuat nyawanya terancam oleh seorang setan yang begitu ambisius untuk membunuhnya.

Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong di mana setan merah keparat itu?

"_B-b-bloody hell..._"

_Zombie_ bersurai _brownish blonde_ itu hanya dapat membulatkan kedua matanya begitu mendapati Arthur—yang tadinya begitu agresif untuk membunuhnya—menutupi tubuh bagian atasnya yang begitu polos dengan kedua tangannya. Sementara itu, tatapan tajamnya berubah menjadi tatapan yang bermakna tolong-jangan-perkosa-aku.

_DEMI TUHAN, APA YANG SEBENARNYA TERJADI...?!_

"...Whoa, Alfred..." gumam Gilbert sambil menyentuh pundak Alfred dengan pundaknya.

"Ta-tadi, apa yang terjadi..?" tanya Alfred pelan sambil menunjuk Arthur yang terus menutupi tubuh bagian atasnya.

"...Tadi, kau menyentuh kedua buah dadanya sedangkan aku tak sengaja menyentuh pantatnya karena tersandung. Dan gara-gara itu pakaiannya sobek semua..." jawab Gilbert berbisik.

"...Kalau begitu..." gumam Alfred seraya beranjak bangun dan meraih ekor milik Arthur yang memekik, "Akan kubawa ia ke kamarku. Katakan pada Mattie, aku sudah tidur duluan~" lanjutnya sambil menyeret Arthur—yang berteriak meminta tolong seraya menggaruk lantai—dengan ekornya ke kamarnya, sedangkan Gilbert hanya bisa memasang ekspresi _pokerface_.

Sebetulnya, siluman kucing ini ingin ikut menikmati tubuh sang _devil_ bersama Alfred. Tetapi, daripada dirinya dijadikan sasaran maut oleh Matthew dan juga Alfred...

Lebih baik ia diam, tak memberi tahu kepada Matthew apa yang sebenarnya terjadi terhadap Alfred ...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"...Ngaaaah~"

Kini Arthur tak dapat berkutik lagi di hadapan Alfred yang memandangnya dengan tatapan lapar. Ia tak tahu bahwa korbannya ini mampu membuat tubuhnya tak berdaya seakan-akan tenaganya dirampas habis-habisan olehnya, ditambah lagi kedua pergelangan tangan dan kakinya yang diikat kuat dengan dua helai dasi membuat dirinya semakin lemah.

"Ja-jangan menatapku seperti itu..." ujar Arthur pelan setengah mendesah sambil melirik Alfred dengan tajam.

"Ehehehe... Sebetulnya kau cukup beruntung, karena aku tak akan menyerang milikmu..." timpal Alfred terkekeh geli sambil menunjuk bagian bawah tubuh Arthur yang hanya ditutupi dengan sehelai kain, "Tapi, aku hanya menyerang ini.." lanjutnya sambil menekan salah satu tonjolan merah di dada Arthur yang mendesah begitu kencangnya.

"Aaaah~ Jangan..." kata Arthur lirih saat Alfred mulai menjelajahi lekuk tubuhnya yang sebenarnya lebih pantas dimiliki oleh seorang wanita.

"Sudahlah, diam saja... Setidaknya aku tidak menyerang bagian bawahmu..." bisik Alfred pelan sembari meniup telinga kirinya sehingga membuat sang setan bernuansa merah itu menggelinjang geli, "Sepertinya tubuhmu ini memang nakal..."

"Ahn~"

Sekali lagi Arthur mendesah dengan kencang saat Alfred kembali menyerang tonjolan merah di dada sebelah kirinya, tubuhnya yang kini tak dililiti sehelai benang itu begitu menggoda, membuat _zombie_ itu semakin bergairah—

—sekaligus membuatnya menyerukan ribuan permohonan maaf di dalam hatinya.

_Aih, sepertinya ia takut harga dirinya hancur..._

"Ssstt.. Tenanglah sedikit, aku tak mau kita ketahuan karena desahanmu itu..." bisik Alfred sembari mencium dada Arthur yang kembali menggelinjang penuh nikmat.

"Nggghhh... A-aku tak tahan lagi..." bisik Arthur pelan sambil terus memberontak diiringi dengan desahan yang begitu merdu, membuat Alfred semakin bersemangat saat memainkan kedua titik merah di dadanya yang kini semakin menegang.

"Anggap saja ini hukuman dariku," bisik sang _zombie_ itu, "karena kau hampir menghancurkan hari pertamaku di dunia ini..." lanjutnya sambil menggigit tonjolan merah di sebelah kanan dada kanan Arthur yang memekik begitu kencangnya.

Selanjutnya, desahan-desahan merdu yang meluncur dari mulut mungil sang _devil_ merah itu memenuhi kamar sang pendominasi yang semakin bergerak cepat dalam rangka membuatnya merasakan sensasi yang begitu nikmat. Digigitnya kedua tonjolan merah yang menegang itu, tak lupa ia mengulum dan mengisapnya, membuat Arthur semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Be—Ahn~ Ber-berhenti... Kumohon..." bisik Arthur di sela-sela desahannya, apa daya tidak ada respon yang berarti dikarenakan Alfred sendiri yang tak peka padanya. Akan tetapi, begitu melihat pemuda bersurai merah yang semakin tak berdaya itu, pemuda bersurai pirang itu segera menarik tubuhnya hingga wajahnya yang merah padam berhadapan dengannya.

"Tunggu sebentar lagi," kata Alfred pelan, "hukumanmu sebentar lagi akan selesai.." lanjutnya sambil mencium leher Arthur dengan lembutnya hingga meninggalkan seberkas tanda merah di bagian yang diciuminya.

Semakin lama Arthur tak dapat mengendalikan dirinya, ia hampir gila pada sentuhan Alfred yang memanjakannya begitu intens. Dan karena sentuhan liarnya itu, kesadarannya berada di ujung tanduk dan...

...membuatnya tersungkur tak sadarkan diri di pundak Alfred yang memandangnya.

"Lho, kok pingsan?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_06.54 AM..._

Perlahan Arthur membuka kedua kelopak matanya, menampilkan kedua manik emerald yang begitu lelah. Ia bersyukur di dalam batinnya saat mendapati kedua tangan dan kakinya telah terlepas dari belenggu tekstil itu dan kini tubuhnya dilindungi dengan sehelai kemeja putih polos yang menurutnya cukup kebesaran. Diliriknya arah sampingnya, memperlihatkan Alfred yang tertidur dengan tenangnya.

Jangan lupakan tubuh atletisnya yang sedikit terekspos serta errr... sebuah pulau di bantalnya yang terbentuk dari air liurnya.

Dengan pelan dan hati-hati, pemuda bermanik hijau itu beranjak bangun dari ranjangnya dan melirik ke arah jendela yang ditembusi sinar ultraviolet pagi yang begitu lembut. Ketika ia hendak menuju jendela itu, tak sengaja dirinya melirik ke arah cermin yang tertampang jelas di pintu lemari sang empunya kamar. Kedua mata hijaunya membesar begitu melihat tubuhnya yang...

"...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH~!"

...Dan hebatnya, teriakannya itu sukses membuat Gilbert—yang tengah berjongkok di tepi kolam air hangat—terkejut hingga membuatnya tercebur ke dalamnya dan juga membuat Alfred yang tengah bertualang ke dunia mimpi terbangun dengan rasa terkejut.

"Huuh, siapa sih yang berteriak—"

Ucapan—sebetulnya sih, gerutuan—Alfred pun terputus saat melihat Arthur yang kini duduk terpaku di depan cermin. Kedua mata _sapphire_nya membulat secara konstan, memandangnya dengan pandangan tak percaya.

"Ti-tidak mungkin..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**~Author Note~**

Nyehehehe, kelar juga nih _chapter_ perdana fic **Coret**nista**Coret** ini~ /ditabokraport

Sebetulnya, ini fic _rate_ M pertama ane di fandom Hetalia. Jadi, maafin ane yang emang gak sukses banget nulis _lime~_ *_headbang_*  
_By the way_, ide fic ini dateng secara liarnya. Bener-bener liar sampe kepikiran pas main _Pokemon Emerald_... *mingcries*

Akhir kata, silakan layangkan komentar/kritik/saran melalui kotak _review_ fic nista ini~


	2. There Is Fallen Devil in My House!

"...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH~!"

Hari kedua Alfred di dunianya diawali dengan sebuah teriakan—sebetulnya sih lebih pantas digolongkan sebagai pekikan—yang sukses membuat Gilbert tercebur ke kolam air hangat serta membuat Alfred tersadar dari buaian dunia mimpinya.

"Huuh, siapa sih yang berteriak—" gerutu Alfred, sebelum menghentikan ucapannya dan lebih memilih untuk memandang Arthur—yang baru saja sukses membangunkannya dengan teriakannya itu—yang duduk terpaku di depan cermin kamarnya.

"Ti-tidak mungkin..." gumam sang _zombie_ dengan nada tak percaya, kedua manik safirnya memberikan pandangan tak percaya kepada pemandangan yang ada di depannya. Bagaimana tidak, Arthur yang tadi malam berwujud sebagai setan serba merah itu telah berubah penampilan! Panik sudah _zombie_ berdarah Amerika ini...

"Ba-bagaimana ini...?" tanya Arthur setengah ketakutan seraya meremas bagian bawah kemeja putih yang melindungi tubuhnya, diketahui pula bahwa ia amat sangat ketakutan yang dapat dibuktikan dengan suaranya yang bergetar.

"A-a-aku..."

"...Hei, siapa sih yang berteriak dengan tidak _awesome_nya di pagi seindah ini?!" hardik Gilbert—yang telah berubah menjadi seekor kucing putih—tiba-tiba sambil masuk ke kamar Alfred dan mendapati Arthur yang kini berubah penampilan sampai-sampai dirinya terkejut melihatnya.

"Bu-bu-bukannya kau itu setan...?" tanya Gilbert pelan sambil menunjuk Arthur, menandakan ekspresi tak percaya bercampur takut.

"Hei Gil, bagaimana ini...?" tanya Alfred setengah ketakutan sambil menunjuk Arthur yang terus memandangnya dengan pandangan ketakutan, wajahnya tampak pucat pasi.

"Intinya jangan keluarkan dia dari kamarmu... Nanti Mattie bisa mengamuk..." jawab Gilbert sambil menengok ke arah pintu kamar.

"Gil~ Kau ada di mana?"

_GASP!_

Seketika ketiga makhluk _**laknat**_ itu terkejut saat mendengar seruan sang _necromancer_—yang rencananya ingin memandikan siluman kucing serba putih itu—dari dalam kamar. Sontak, Alfred dan Gilbert saling berpandangan sebelum akhirnya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Cepat, masuk ke sini!" ajak Alfred setengah berbisik seraya meraih tangan Arthur lalu menyeretnya masuk ke lemari pakaiannya. Dengan cepat Arthur memasuki lemari itu sebelum ia merasakan sebuah tangan yang cukup hangat—untuk ukuran seorang _zombie_—mengelus surainya begitu lembut.

"Ssssttt... Jangan berisik, ok?" bisik sang empunya lemari itu seraya menempelkan telunjuknya di depan bibirnya lalu menutup lemarinya sedikit rapat supaya Arthur bisa mendapat oksigen dari luar sekaligus membuatnya tak terlihat oleh siapapun.

Perlahan, suara langkah kaki dan seruan Matthew yang memanggil Gilbert mulai terdengar jelas di telinga sang _zombie_ dan kucing putih itu. Membuat para pendengarnya merasa panik dan hasilnya...

_Krieeeet~_

"...Gil, sedang apa kau di sini...?!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Watashi Wa ZOMBIE, Desu Ka?!**

**Chapter 2 : There Is Fallen Devil in My House...!**

**Axis Powers Hetalia © Hidekazu Himaruya**

**Kore Wa Zombie Desu Ka? © Shinichi Kimura**

_**This absurd fanfiction**_** © kurohippopotamus**

**Warning : AU (tak diberi keterangan disebabkan ras karakter yang **_**absurd)**_**, mungkin ada unsur per-OOC-an, **_**genre**_** campur aduk (**_**fantasy-humor-supernatural**_**-**_**friendship**_**), **_**shounen-ai hints **_**(**_**established **_**PruCan), **_**human names used,**_** alur yang agak cepat, dan lain-lain.**

**Rate : M (**_**lime, nudity, hard words, dirty jokes, and some bloody scenes**_**)**

**Notes : **

**-****Author tak pernah mengharapkan hal-hal finansial dalam membuat fic ini dan hanya menyalurkan kesenangan belaka.**

**-Diharapkan untuk selalu menjaga dan memeriksakan kejiwaan (serta kotak tertawa) anda setiap/sesudah membaca fic ini.**

**-Jika anda tidak menyukai (bahkan membenci) alur/**_**pairing**_**/lain sebagainya yang bersangkutan dengan fic ini, diharap untuk segera meninggalkan fic ini, terima kasih.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kini terlihat jelas seorang Matthew Williams tengah berkacak pinggang di pintu kamar sang kakak seraya memasang ekspresi ketus, ia baru saja mendapati sang kekasih yang memanjati tubuh sang kakak—yang tengah bertelanjang dada—seraya memasang ekspresi ketakutan.

_Entah apa yang mengerikan darinya..._

"Gilbert, turun sekarang!" titah Matthew tegas.

"Tidak mau~!" sahut Gilbert sambil terus menempelkan dirinya di dada bidang Alfred yang hanya mengerjapkan matanya seraya memasang _awkward smile_.

"TURUN!"

"TIDAK MAU!"

"GILBERT BEILSCMIDT, TURUN SEKARANG JUGA!"

"TIDAK MAU!"

Oh Gilbert, kau telah membuat Matthew naik pitam akibat perbuatanmu itu...

"Nih, Mattie~ Cepat bawa dia keluar!" ujar Alfred tiba-tiba seraya menjauhi tubuh Gilbert—yang meronta ingin dilepaskan seraya mengeong dengan nada panik—lalu menyerahkannya kepada Matthew yang langsung menggendong kucing serba putih itu dengan erat.

"Mattie~ Lepaskan aku~!" pekik Gilbert panik, kedua tungkainya terus mencakar udara di depannya seakan ingin melarikan diri dari eratan tangan sang _necromancer_ bermanik violet itu.

"Kau harus mandi dulu, baru nanti aku melepaskanmu." Sahut Matthew tegas sambil menatap tajam Gilbert, "Oh iya Kak Al, tadi malam aku mau memberikan barang-barangmu. Tapi karena Gil bilang kalau waktu itu kau sudah tidur, jadinya aku membatalkannya..." ujar Matthew sambil membalikkan badannya lalu menengok ke arah sang kakak yang tengah mengenakan _t-shirt_ _navy blue_nya.

"Barangnya ada di kamarmu?" tanya Alfred sambil mengusap tenguknya dengan kasar, tak lupa ia mengeluarkan _karbon dioksida_ melalui mulutnya yang melebar di depan Matthew yang menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kalau mau, ambilnya nanti saja sehabis sarapan.." jawab sang adik sambil melenggang pergi meninggalkan kamar saudaranya, tak lupa ia mengeratkan dekapannya pada Gilbert yang terus meronta sembari mengeong meminta pertolongan kepada _zombie_ berdarah Amerika yang justru mengucapkan salam perpisahan seraya melambaikan tangannya. Selang beberapa lama kemudian setelah Matthew meninggalkan kamarnya, baru ia berani mendekati lemari pakaiannya.

"Sssttt... Keluarlah, di sini sudah aman..." bisik Alfred pelan seraya membuka sedikit pintu lemari yang menyembunyikan Arthur yang sedari tadi meringkuk di baliknya. Perlahan namun pasti, pintu lemari itu mulai terbuka lebar dan menampilkan sosok pemuda _sandy blonde_ mengenakan kemeja putih polos yang kebesaran, ekor khas setannya meliuk-liuk begitu pelan saat ia keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan ekor kelelawar yang mengecil di punggungnya pun mengepak sama pelannya.

Dan jangan lupakan wajah **AHEM**imutnya**AHEM** dan kedua alis tebal yang tak lepas dari dirinya...

"A-apa di sini benar-benar aman..?" tanya Arthur pelan sambil menundukkan kepalanya, tak berani menatap kedua mata berwarna safir yang hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Begitulah, lalu apa maumu sampai bertanya seperti itu?" jawab Alfred datar, tangan kanannya terus mengusap kasar tenguknya tanpa alasan yang jelas.

"...Bolehkah aku tinggal di sini... bersamamu?"

"Eh?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi dia ini namanya Arthur?" tanya Gilbert sambil berjongkok di samping Arthur yang tengah menikmati setangkup _sandwich_ yang dibuatkan oleh Alfred yang tengah berjongkok di depan sebuah kotak kardus cukup besar berisi 'peninggalan'nya.

"Iya, menurutmu apa kita harus menyembunyikannya di kamarku?" jawab Alfred sambil merogoh kardus tersebut dan mengeluarkan isinya satu persatu.

"Hhmmm... Kupikir kau memang harus menyembunyikannya." Ujar Gilbert sambil merebahkan diri di tempat tidur, "Kuberi satu info mengenai adikmu, dia begitu membenci ras _devil_ sejak kematianmu."

Serentak, Alfred dan Arthur—yang masih menikmati _sandwich_—langsung mengarahkan pandangannya kepada sang siluman kucing yang juga menengok ke arah mereka.

"Ma-maksudku, dia hanya membenci _full-devil_, kalau _half-devil_ seperti Arthur aku belum menjamin Mattie akan membencinya.."

"Semoga saja dia mau menerimanya. Kasihan, _half-devil_ seperti Arthur ini tak akan diterima lagi oleh kelompoknya." Komentar Alfred sambil menutup tutup kardus tersebut, "Ngomong-ngomong, kau tahu alasan dia membencinya?"

"Dia berpikir kalau kematianmu itu disebabkan oleh ras _devil_." Jawab Gilbert datar, "Itulah alasan kenapa Mattie sangat membenci ras _devil_." Lanjutnya sambil menengok ke arah Alfred yang tengah memasukkan pakaiannya ke dalam lemarinya.

"Hoo... Begitu." Timpal Alfred sambil menganggukkan kepalanya, "Lho, sudah habis? Mau lagi?" tanyanya sambil menengok ke arah Arthur yang menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ya sudahlah, aku mau menemani Mattie berbelanja. Nanti dia bisa mengamuk seperti tadi pagi kalau aku tidak ada." Kata Gilbert sambil beranjak bangun lalu pergi meninggalkan kamar sang _zombie_.

Oh Gilbert Beilscmidt, seandainya kau menyadari kalau **EHEM**calon**EHEM** kakak iparmu mengiringi kepergianmu dengan tatapan keji bermakna jaga-dia-baik-baik-jangan-sekali-kali-menyakitinya.

Aih, dasar _zombie overprotective_...

"Hhhh... Sepertinya kecil kemungkinan kau bisa diterima di sini..." ujar Alfred seraya menghela napas, kedua bola mata beriris biru laut itu menatap Arthur yang hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Lalu... Aku tak bisa tinggal di sini...?" tanya Arthur pelan, kedua tangannya meremas kuat bagian bawah kemeja putih yang dikenakannya.

"Entah," jawab Alfred sambil berjongkok agar bisa menghadap sang _half-devil_ bersurai pirang yang masih duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya, "tapi aku usahakan agar kau bisa tinggal di sini bersamaku. Mengerti?" lanjutnya setengah berbisik, kedua tangannya mencengkram erat kedua pundak lawan bicaranya, membuat Arthur menganggukkan kepalanya seraya melirik sepasang mata Alfred.

"Aku mengerti..." timpal Arthur pelan, sebelum akhirnya ia merengkuh leher Alfred—yang membulatkan kedua matanya—dan menariknya sehingga ia bisa mendekapnya.

_HORRY SHEET...!_

_Tuhan, tolong aku..._

Seperti itulah kata hati seorang _zombie_ bernama Alfred Foster Jones saat mendapati dirinya didekap sangat erat oleh seorang _half-devil_ yang dulunya berambisi ingin menghabisi dirinya. Perlahan bibirnya menyunggingkan sebuah _awkward smile_ bersamaan dengan hidungnya yang kembang-kempis begitu cepat.

Pemberitahuan.

Kepada Arthur, harap memeriksakan keadaan orang—errr.. _zombie_ yang anda dekap se—

"...KAU KENAPA, JONES...?!"

—eh, terlambat.

Karena Arthur sudah mendapati Alfred yang pingsan dalam keadaan hidungnya mengucurkan darah cukup deras serta bibirnya yang membentuk _awkward smile_.

Oh ya, tolong tambahkan wajahnya yang merah menyala layaknya lampu merah pada lampu lalu lintas..

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Yosh_! Kalau begitu aku pergi ya!" seru Alfred sambil mengenakan _bomber jacket_ yang sering ia kenakan saat masih _hidup_ dulu, tangannya hendak menggenggam gagang pintu kamarnya saat ia merasakan sesuatu melingkari tubuhnya.

"J-jangan lama-lama..." ucap Arthur pelan sambil memeluk Alfred dari belakang, "Ta-tapi bukan berarti aku mengkhawatirkanmu! I-ini karena aku takut ketahuan adikmu itu!" lanjutnya sedikit ketus sambil melepaskan pelukannya dan memalingkan wajahnya yang tampak merah merona.

"Ehehehe... Baiklah, jangan keluar kamar sebelum aku pulang ya!" ujar Alfred terkekeh geli sambil mengusap surai pirang Arthur yang hanya berdiri mematung saat _zombie_ itu menutup pintu kamar yang berada di depannya.

Ia sempat mendengar seruan Alfred sebelum pergi menuju _department store_ untuk membeli pakaian untuknya. Sebetulnya sih, bisa saja ia memakai pakaian milik _zombie_ itu, sayang karena ukurannya yang berbanding jauh dengannya membuat Alfred terpaksa membelikannya untuknya.

Dan kini ia sedang bersandar di dekat jendela kamar, memandangi sekaligus memuji indahnya langit biru bercampur kabut-kabut seputih kapas seraya meringkuk. Kedua manik _emerald_nya berbinar-binar, seakan baru saja melihat sesuatu yang begitu memikat perhatiannya.

Jari jemarinya—yang begitu lentik—menyentuh lembaran bening keras yang membatasinya dari keadaan di luar sana, desahan napasnya tertangkap oleh kaca jendela tersebut sehingga membuat titik-titik air kecil di sana. Membuatnya menyimpulkan bahwa udara di kamar cukup dingin.

Digeseknya kedua lengan atasnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya yang cukup hangat, berusaha menyalurkan kehangatan kepada tubuhnya itu sampai...

_Kruyuuuuuk~_

...perutnya berkonser minta diisi.

_Heran, apa sandwich tadi pagi belum cukup mengisi perutnya?_

Dirubungi rasa lapar, ia segera meninggalkan jendela menuju pintu kamar. Ia sempat mengucapkan syukur di dalam hati saat tahu sang _zombie_ tidak mengunci pintu kamarnya sehingga dirinya dengan leluasa melenggang pergi menuju dapur.

Diperhatikan keadaan di dapur sana, tubuhnya terus menempel di dinding seakan takut keberadaannya diketahui. Setelah yakin tak ada yang mengetahui keberadaannya, kedua kakinya langsung memboyongnya menuju dapur. Dan kini di sinilah ia, berdiri di depan sebuah lemari es _silver_ seraya memandanginya dengan tatapan lapar. Tangannya membuka pintu, menghilangkan penghalang antara dirinya dan... Hmmm~

Deretan makanan-makanan yang terlihat begitu lezat di dalam lemari es tersebut.

Bahkan Arthur sampai tak sadar telah mengeluarkan sedikit salivanya yang membasahi kedua sudut bibirnya.

_Habisnya... enak sih..._

"...Aku pulang~"

Sang _half-devil_ itu langsung tersadar dari lamunannya takkala mendengar suara seruan—atau bisikan ya?—pertanda pemilik suara tersebut sudah pulang. Dengan panik ia berusaha memilih makanan yang akan ia bawa ke kamar sebagai pengganjal rasa laparnya.

Setelah berpikir agak lama, akhirnya Arthur memutuskan untuk membawa semangkuk besar _mint chocolate chips ice cream_ ke kamar. Akan tetapi saat menutup pintu lemari es dan membalikkan tubuhnya, ia dikejutkan dengan...

...sosok Matthew Williams—yang baru saja pulang berbelanja—tengah berdiri di depannya sembari membawa dua kantung plastik berisi belanjaannya.

Hening...

_**S**__ugar __**H**__oney __**I**__ce __**T**__ea!_

_Kena kau, wahai Arthur..._

Sementara itu, Gilbert—yang rencananya ingin pergi ke toilet—mendapati kekasihnya kini berhadapan dengan pemuda _sunny blonde_ tersebut di dapur langsung mempercepat langkahnya menuju toilet lalu merogoh ponselnya dari saku celana dan menghubungi seseorang.

"Hei Al, cepat pulang! Kita dalam bahaya..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Seharusnya ia tidak melamun dulu..._

_Seharusnya ia bersembunyi dulu..._

_Seharusnya ia..._

Alfred hanya bisa menempelkan keningnya di atas meja sementara mulutnya terus menggumamkan "Mati aku~ Mati aku~" berulang-ulang meskipun Kiku yang berada di sampingnya hanya mengusap pundaknya sembari menenangkan _zombie_ berdarah Amerika itu. Lain halnya dengan Arthur yang kini terus menundukkan kepalanya layaknya seorang anak kecil yang diomeli orang tuanya, kedua tangannya terus meremas bagian bawah kemejanya yang semakin kusut saja.

"Ayolah Mattie~ _Half-devil_ seperti dia itu sudah hilang kekuatannya! Dia tidak akan menyakiti kakakmu!"

"Tetap saja, dia itu seorang _DEVIL_! Bagaimana kalau ia tiba-tiba menyakiti Kak Al?! Kau mau bertanggung jawab, hah?!"

_Duh, biyuuung~_

Pertengkaran antar sepasang kekasih—yang entah mengapa layak disetarakan dengan pertengkaran antar suami istri—ini justru membuat Alfred semakin frustasi saja.

Lihat saja, kedua tangannya yang terkepal itu sudah siap untuk menghantam meja yang berada di depannya.

"...JANGAN BERTENGKAR!"

_BRAAAAAAAKKK!_

Keadaan pun berubah menjadi sunyi setelah teriakan—atau mungkin raungan—Alfred yang menggema ikut mengisi suasana tegang di ruangan itu diikuti dengan suara hantaman yang begitu keras ke meja yang berada di depannya, barang-barang yang berada di atasnya pun seakan melawan gravitasi akibat hantaman keras tersebut—dan untunglah mejanya tidak terbelah menjadi dua.

Hasilnya?

Para pendengarnya pun gemetaran, terutama Matthew dan Gilbert yang langsung menghentikan pertengkaran mereka.

"...Su-sudah, Alfred-_san_... Sudah..." bisik Kiku pelan, menenangkan sang _zombie_ seraya menepuk kedua pundaknya dengan lembut layaknya seorang **AHEM**istri**AHEM** yang berusaha menenangkan **UHUK**suaminya**UHUK** yang dirundung amarah.

...Padahal sih, sendirinya juga takut.

_Habis, kalau marah menyeramkan sih..._

"Lagipula Matthew-_san_, Gilbert-_san_ itu benar. Kekuatan_ half-devil_ itu tidak seberapa dengan kekuatan _zombie_ seperti Alfred-_san_, apalagi kekuatannya terenggut saat Alfred-_san_ melakukan itu." Ujar Kiku tenang, tak lupa kalau ia memasang senyuman yang terkesan... errr... _If you know what i mean_ ke arah _zombie_ itu.

_Sepertinya ia tahu hubungan khusus antara Alfred dan Arthur..._

"Nah Mattie, aku benar kan?" tanya Gilbert seraya menyeringai penuh kemenangan kepada Matthew yang hanya bisa meresponnya dengan helaan napas begitu dalam seraya menggelengkan kepalanya, tak lupa kedua tangannya ia lipat di depan dadanya, "jadi, kau mau mengizinkannya tinggal bersama kita?"

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu, Gil..." timpal Matthew seraya menyentuh ujung hidung Gilbert yang bertopang dagu di sampingnya, "kau kuizinkan tinggal bersama kami, Arthur."

Seketika kedua manik _emerald_ milik Arthur berbinar saat _necromancer_ itu mengucapkan kalimat _ajaib_ tersebut, tak disangka Matthew yang awalnya begitu menginginkan dirinya angkat kaki menjauhi rumahnya kini mengizinkannya untuk tinggal bersama mereka.

_Aih, begitu indahnya kekuatan cinta itu..._

"Be-benarkah...?" tanya Arthur dengan nada senang, sedangkan Matthew hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukkan kepala serta senyuman—yang begitu imut bagi Gilbert.

"Iya, sekarang kau bisa tinggal di sini." Jawabnya lembut, terlihat sedikit sifat keibuan yang tampak pada pemuda _blonde_ tersebut. _Half-devil_ beralis tebal itu langsung mengarahkan pandangannya pada Alfred—yang mulai tenang kembali—yang berada di sampingnya, senyuman penuh kebahagiaan pun tak luput dari wajahnya.

"Tadi Gil bercerita, saat kalian bertemu dengan Arthur, katanya Kak Al menyentuh kedua dadanya ya?" tanya Matthew sambil menunjuk sang kakak yang kini _facepalm_ demi menyembunyikan semburat merah yang menghiasi wajahnya, begitu pula dengan Arthur yang hanya mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali.

"Begitulah, Mattie! Dan kau harus tahu, sentuhan _awesome_nya itu mampu membuat _devil_ sepertinya—"

"—JANGAN DICERITAKAAAN~!"

Refleks, Alfred menutupi mulut Gilbert yang tadinya ingin memberikan keterangan baru pada ceritanya, rasa malu yang amat memuncak itu ternyata mampu membuatnya terdorong untuk menghentikan sementara fungsi alat wicara siluman kucing tersebut.

_Duh, nyaris saja..._

"Terangsang, benar kan, Alfred-_san_?"

_JLEEEEEEEEEBBB!_

Alfred pun langsung merasakan dadanya tertusuk anak panah _invisible_ secara bertubi-tubi setelah mendengar ucapan Kiku barusan. Dirinya tak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa _half-youkai_ seperti Kiku mampu menebak kata yang akan diucapkan Gilbert sebelum mulutnya dibekap.

_Ahay, kena deh!_

"_Stimulating Hand..._" lanjut Kiku tenang seraya menyeruput _ocha_ hangatnya, "kau mempunyai kekuatan yang sejenis dengan Gilbert_-san_, hanya saja ia mempunyai _Dressbreaker Hand_."

"_S-Stimulating Hand_?" gumam Alfred seraya menatap telapak tangan kanannya, kepalanya ia miringkan sedikit sementara kedua alisnya mengerut.

"Hei Al, kau penasaran kan dengan _Dressbreaker Hand_-ku ini?" tanya Gilbert yang menyeringai seraya beranjak bangun lalu berdiri di belakang Matthew, yang ditanya pun langsung menganggukkan kepalanya tanda dirinya begitu penasaran dengan hal yang dimaksud dengan '_Dressbreaker Hand_' itu.

Mengetahui hal tersebut, Gilbert pun mengisyaratkan Matthew agar bangun dari tempat duduknya. _Necromancer_ bersurai pirang itu menuruti perintah sang kekasih dan...

"Kesesese~ Ini yang kumaksud '_Dressbreaker Hand_' yang _awesome_!"

_PAAAAAAAAAAAAK~!_

"KYAAAAAAAA~!"

"...DASAR MESUM!"

_PLAAAAAAK!_

_Bad luck_ Gilbert.

Padahal ia berniat untuk menjelaskan seputar kekuatan tangannya itu dengan menepuk kencang kedua belah pantat Matthew sampai pakaiannya sobek semua, tapi dirinya justru menjadi sasaran maut dari sandal Alfred—yang tersulut emosi kembali saat mendapati sang adik yang dilucuti pakaiannya—sampai tersungkur, _KO_.

Sadisnya lagi, Arthur dan Kiku yang menyaksikannya malah bertepuk tangan saat Alfred memukul keras pipi pemuda bersurai putih itu dengan sandalnya daripada menenangkan emosi sang _zombie_ yang tersulut kembali.

_Ironi._

"Ngg... Mungkin kau harus memakai pakaianmu dulu..." usul Arthur seraya menunjuk Matthew yang tengah menutupi tubuhnya yang polos itu, sementara itu sang objek—alias Matthew sendiri—hanya menganggukkan kepalanya tanda ia membenarkan ucapan sang _half-devil_ itu.

"Mu-mungkin aku harus ke kamarku dulu..." kata Matthew pelan seraya berjalan terbirit-birit menuju kamarnya, sementara itu Alfred yang hanya menonton mulai merasakan lengan kanannya dililit sesuatu.

"Ada ap—"

Spontan kedua iris biru lautnya membesar takkala mendapati Arthur memeluk lengan kanannya seraya memandangnya dengan tatapan khas siswa taman kanak-kanak yang begitu unyunya.

"...Terima kasih ya..."

Dan Alfred merasakan pipi kanannya bersentuhan dengan bibir lembut milik pemuda bermanik hijau daun—dalam keadaan _blushing_ tingkat dewa—itu.

Duh, seandainya mereka tahu kalau Kiku yang terus memperhatikannya dengan begitu seksama kini menangkap momen mereka dengan sebuah kamera—yang entah bagaimana caranya dan sejak kapan ia mendapatkannya—serta Gilbert yang langsung bergumam "Kesesesese~" seraya memperhatikannya setelah beberapa lama terkapar tak berdaya di lantai.

Oh, jangan lupakan ekspresi sang pemuda berdarah Amerika yang kembali memasang _awkward smile_ serta wajahnya yang begitu memerah layaknya seekor gurita yang direbus dalam sebuah kuali berisi air mendidih dan...

_GUBRAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKK!_

"...ALFRED-_SAN..?!_"

"EEEEEEHHH...?!"

Hening...

Beberapa lama kemudian...

"...MATTIEEE~! KAKAKMU PINGSAN~!"

"...KAK AAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLL~!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**~Author Note~**

_Oh God why...?_

Kenapa makin lama gaya penulisan ane makin 'sadis'...? orz

Suwer, ane gak nyangka gaya penulisan buat _chapter_ ini malah lebih parah dari _chapter_ sebelumnya! Tolong pencerahannya dooong~

_By the way_, ane adain sesi _**BALAS REVIEW**_ dulu deh...

**mamanix** : Iya, sesuai yang di _warning_, fic ini _genre_nya banyak—termasuk humor—jadi jangan heran kalo fic ini ada sentuhan humornya—  
—plus _shounen-ai_nya... *yaomingface*  
Khusus yang adegan 'pingsan'nya Artie ini, hal itu disebabkan akibat kesadaran sang _devil_ yang gak tahan _anu_nya dihisep abis-abisan sama Alfie.  
—btw, Alfie nakal ya... *digeplak*—

**Hime Hoshina** : Huehuehue... Si Artie ini gak ane jadiin manusia kok.. Intinya gak jauh-jauh dari _devil_ lah pokoknya..  
_Kokoro_ ane juga bergejolak gak karuan—apalagi pas nulis adegan _lime_nya—selama ngerjain _chapter_ 1 nih. Bawaannya pengen teriak plus ketawa nista, sayang ntar ane disangka mengidap kelainan jiwa sama keluarga ane... *mingcries*  
_Ndak pa-pa_ kok, kalo _chapter_ kali ini ada yang salah bilang ane aja. Ntar ane coba terapin di _chapter_ selanjutnya.  
—btw, kata 'PHP' ini bikin _kokoro_ ane ngenes lho... (NB : authornya korban PHP /woi)—

Soal judul _chapter_ ini, kenapa ane milih '_Fallen Devil_'? _Because 'Fallen Angel' is too mainstream, dude~_ *dikeroyok massa*

Yowes, akhir kata, silakan kirim komentar/kritik/saran untuk _chapter_ ini melalui kotak _review_ ya...


End file.
